Smurfs in Ponyland
by FantasyToyLand
Summary: The Smurfs enter Equestria and Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy must help them return home
1. Chapter 1

Princess Twilight Sparkle was out for an evening stroll, looking at the pretty flowers and trotting across the dirt streets, suddenly she heard a voice say.  
"Watch where you're smurfing!" Then Twilight Sparkle was shocked to see that her hoof was right above a small blue creature with glasses.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She said. "What are you?"

"I'm a Smurf!"

"A Smurf? What in Equestria is a creature like you doing in... Equestria?"

Suddenly the blue creature looked really nervous and began to sweat. "Um, well... Got to go!" The creature sprinted away, leaving Twilight Behind.

"Well that was odd, maybe there's a book about Smurfs in my library... Oh yeah..." Twilight Sparkle then frowned, remembering that she lost her library to the horrible monster, Tirek.

Meanwhile le the Smurf ran to his campsite where all of his friends were setting up tents.

"Where have you been Brainy?" His friend, Hefty Smurf asked.

"Uh, a pony almost stepped on me!"

"You were supposed to be looking for clues!" Hefty scolded

"Besides it was YOUR fault we got into this mess!" Said Greedy Smurf.

"I said I was sorry!" Brainy Smurf said defensively.

Suddenly Twilight Sparkle happened to run into them again.

"That was the horse that almost squished me!"

Then all of the other Smurfs began to panic.

"I said I was sorry!" Twilight Sparkle said, then the Smurfs calmed down. "I asked why you were here, but then you just ran away, why is that?"

Brainy Smurf began to sweat again.

"Well, Papa Smurf was mixing up a potion when SOME Smurf decided that he should 'help' him when he left" Hefty said, nudging Brainy. "And he accidently made a portal leading us here!"

"Who is Papa Smurf?" Twilight asked.

"He's our leader, and I'M his personal assistant!" Brainy Smurf said. "And every Smurf makes mistakes, even me!"

"Especially him", Greedy whispered to Hefty, making him chuckle a little.


	2. Chapter 2

"Amazing! This is amazing!" Twilight Sparkle cheered. "I heard about Smurfs in books, but I never knew they were real! Where did you come from?"

"We are from a village in the forest." Brainy Smurf said.

"You mean the Everfree forest?"

"What's the Everfree Forest?" Greedy Smurf asked.

"Oh, nevermind." Twilight Sparkle said.

"We need to get home, do you think you can help us?" Smurfette the only female Smurf asked.

"Well, I don't know much about Smurfs, but I have a friend who knows about just about most, if not all creatures in existence."

Meanwhile a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and 3 butterfly symbols on her flanks was at her home, trying to stop an anteater from bullying a duckling.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight Sparkle said running to Fluttershy. "I found these small blue creatures and they need help!"

"You mean blue jays?" Fluttershy asked confused, since Twilight should know what blue jays were.

"No they're a different kind of creature, they're called Smurfs, do you know about them?"

"Never heard of them, but I will help any creature any way I can" Fluttershy said with determination.

Twilight Sparkle led Fluttershy to where she found the Smurf Campsite, they both flew so that they could see it from above.

Meanwhile Papa Smurf came back after experimenting for a while. "How are you, my little Smurfs."

"We saw an alicorn, and she wants to help us!" Smurfette said.

Speak of the devil, Twilight Sparkle came back with Fluttershy.

"This Is Fluttershy, she is one of my best friends, and she is here to help."

Suddenly the usually shy yellow Pegasus grinned.

"They're so CUTE!" She screamed, she hugged one of the Smurfs.

"Golly, she sure is friendly." The Smurf said, Fluttershy put the him down, but then he fell over and also tipped over Brainy Smurf

"Clumsy..." Brainy scolded

"Oh my, are you two alright?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yup, I'm used to falling over." Clumsy Smurf said.

"And I'm used to him MAKING me fall over" Brainy Smurf said.

"Twilight told you guys were lost here, poor little things." Fluttershy said sympathetically.

"Yes, and it's all HIS fault!" Hefty said pointing at Brainy.

"Well, Clumsy distracted me!" Brainy Smurf said, making his friend feel a little guilty.

"Gosh, I'm sorry everybody." Clumsy Smurf said.

"Well, it's not Clumsy's fault you messed with Papa Smurf's experiments in the first place when he clearly told you NOT to!" Smurfette said, defending Clumsy.

Everyone else agreed, except for the ponies because they had no idea.


	3. Chapter 3

"QUIET!" Twilight Sparkle yelled. "I just need to buy a book about Smurfs from the bookstore, maybe I can use a spell to bring you home."

"Maybe I can help!" Brainy Smurf said.

"No can do, those spells can only be done by unicorns and alicorns."

That gave Brainy an idea. When night came and every other Smurf was asleep, Brainy snuck into Papa Smurf's temporary lab with a book that just happened to be teleported with them. He found a spell and read it. He didn't know if he wanted to go through this, but then he remembered it was his fault this mess happened and the Smurfs would never let him live it down if it was not fixed,

"My shoe is dirty, my hat is worn, make me a unicorn!" When he rubbed his Smurfy face it was replaced with a horse's face, then red hair began to grow on his head and his tail became longer and covered with blue hair. His hands and feet turned into hooves then he grew and grew as his body became more equine-like and he grew a sharp pointy horn and on each of his flanks had a book, his talent being writing "Quotations of Brainy Smurf". His clothes and glasses didn't grow though.

"I can't see! Papa Smurf!"

"Was is it now... Brainy?!" Papa Smurf woke up and saw a blue unicorn and his house was destroyed.

"Brainy, what is a very important rule you forgot?"

"Never invade Papa Smurf's lab..." Brainy said shamefully.

Papa Smurf mixed up a potion and used it on Brainy's glasses, they grew to pony size. brainy tried to pick them up, but his hands were gone so it was very hard. When he finally put them on, he realized something, he had no pants and no hat, and every other Smurf woke up. Brainy blushed and hid behind a bush.


End file.
